1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a printed circuit board adapted for mortise locks. The printed circuit board is used in combination with electronic components thereof for status requests and/or motor-actuated control of individual components of the lock mechanism. Further, the printed circuit board is configured such that it can be used for controlling a mechatronic switching unit. The mortise locks have different backsets with respect to one another.
2. Related Art
Specific printed circuit boards for different backsets for every mortise lock are disclosed in the prior art. They have the disadvantage that a large number of printed circuit board variants must be stocked in order to be able to outfit the respective mortise locks having the different backsets.